


"The Hatred of Shipprick."

by staygaytabulous



Series: "The Hatred of Shipprick." series [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Interview, M/M, based off that one interview where pete said he'd do patrick if he had a freebee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous





	"The Hatred of Shipprick."

"You both have significant others, right, so I was just gue-guessing this. And I know, and don't tell me you don't, 'cause I know that you do: if you were not, no, you're gonna say you're gonna be with these girls, if you were to be given a freebee, if you could do that, you know, everybody has, that, once you're married, or dating someone, or- okay, if this person- 'If i was given this opportunity, I would definitely do her, I would definitely do him', who would it be?"

Pete looks directly into the camera and points, "Where does this go- where does this tape go to?"

"This tape," the radio gal says, "is just going on our website."

Pete's got something on his mind, I know he does, because he has that little invisible smirk etched onto his face that only I can see.

"Okay, do you want your website to have a ton of hits?"

I sit there quietly and wait, this is gonna either be really good or really bad. Probably more of the worst because, hello, he's fucking Pete Wentz, he's my best friend, and he does and says stupid shit.

The lady looks at him, then me, then back to him quickly, "Yeah!"

Pete looks over towards me and that smirk is still there, only it's more visible when he says, "I would totally do Patrick Stump."

The entire camera crew and interviewer laugh and I just shake my head and close my eyes, idiot, why'd he say that?

He grins and looks back at the radio girl and and laughs lightly with them. I just look away and keep shaking my head.

"Thank you! I mean, he is pretty sexy, so, I don't know-"

One of the camera guys pipes up with a, "Look at Patrick's face, look at Patrick's face." and so I turn back and roll my eyes at Pete, who just laughs and smiles wider, if possible.

The radio host, still smiling, asks, "Okay Patrick, well who'd your freebee be?"

Pete laughs into the microphone this time, and I don't know where I'm going with this.

I think for a moment and come up with nothing.

"C'mon!"

"I- eh..." I mumble, "you know what, the tradeoff is that I don't have to answer after he says that, come on." I say, awkwardly sitting in my chair, moving it back and forth slightly.

The people around us laugh, the lady asking us the original question laughing the loudest.

I think I hear Pete talking while they all are smiling at us, saying, "I've already got you," but to hell with that, I'm too out of it to really understand.

I'm tired, I'm embarrassed, and it's all Pete Wentz's fault. God, why'd I say I'd sing for him back in two-thousand-one, I could've had a normal life.


End file.
